


The Retirement of the Deathless

by Koscy



Series: Callisto 6 Stories [2]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Short Drabble, little tech friend, post-season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscy/pseuds/Koscy
Summary: After defeating the biggest bad the world (and multiverse) has ever seen, mercenary work just doesn't seem as fulfilling anymore for Kostchie. Is there a place for someone like him in this new world? Lacy certainly thinks so.





	The Retirement of the Deathless

Kostchie is sitting at his desk in his room, fidgeting a bit with his cybernetic arm, adjusting a few gears here and there, when out of nowhere he hears a very familiar voice through his comm.

"Knock, knock."

Kostchie smiles as he stops his adjusting and sits back in his chair. "And who, may I ask, is there?"

"A friend who wants to sit and talk, can I come in?"

Kostchie laughs quietly and enables the VR program Oya had designed for everyone not long after that big fight with Voon'Kos. In front of him now is a door he has become quite familiar with. A simple, old, green door with a brass handle. He opens the door and sitting in front of him in Aurora is Lacy.

"If you use that phrase every time you come by, you should tell actual joke some time, no?" Kostchie asks jokingly and he lets them pass the threshold.

"Not telling a joke is the joke, besides your response wasn't in line with the joke either, and I was physically, or, I mean, virtually, knocking so it wasn't really a joke.." Lacy begins to ramble as they roll into the room.

"So, what can I do for my little tech friend today?" Asks Kostchie, cutting off the ramble, and moving from the desk to his bed, lounging a bit and getting comfortable.

"You're not killing people anymore. I thought you enjoyed being a mercenary, what changed?"

"You go right for punch I see. It's true, I have found recently that killing for money, it does not give me the joy it once did. So, I've decided to retire the Deathless. I'll still do a job if I think it's good, but we pretty much beat god, so you can't really top that, you know? Plus KP is rich enough to literally pay me to sit on my ass, so I have no want for money."

Lacy stares at Kostchie with that quizzical look they get, like they're trying to solve him like a puzzle. "I guess that's all logical, but you aren't the kind of person who likes just sitting on their ass all day."

Lacy smiles and blushes a bit as Kostchie raises a single eyebrow into his signature look, "No? Then what kind of person am I, little tech friend?"

"The kind of person that can use their skills to help me help others," they say confidently.

"Help others how, exactly? Do you need more blueprints for my tech? I gave you everything already."

"Yes, you did, and that's what this is about. Your tech is beyond perfection. Most cybernetics fight with the organics of the human body and deteriorate over time, but yours doesn't do that at all. And after analyzing the blueprints you gave me, I've been able to develop a way to incorporate some of that technology into the comercial cybernetics most people have to deal with. But to actually use the tech, I need a mechanic with a meat body, or, you know, part meat part tech body, basically not just data like I am."

"You want me to be mechanic? I have done a lot of work on my own tech, so I guess, if you're using blueprints I gave you, it should not be too difficult to work on other people."

"Good, 'cause KP has already funded everything and you already have a waitlist of customers. Here's your schedule, you start tomorrow at the garage I worked in. I'll be training you on the job."

And with that, Kostchie sees the file Lacy sends him. It has a detailed schedule, detailed guides and blueprints for what Lacy wants him to learn, it's a lot of information. All Kostchie can do is laugh. "Well, looks like I have studying to do. I will see you tomorrow, little tech friend."

Lacy nods and holds up the hand sign for "I love you", which has become their signature goodbye, as Kostchie exits the VR. Kostchie continues to smile as he stands up, stretches, and takes his shirt off, about to get ready for bed. As he reaches down to change his pants he, on a hunch, says into his empty room, "you know if you want to stay and watch it's fine, but it is courtesy to ask first."

"Ahh! I'm leaving, I'm leaving, I wasn't staring, I wasn't..." He hears the high-pitch frantic mutterings, trailing off through the tech around him until he knows for sure Lacy has actually gone. He laughs, shakes his head smiling, and proceeds to go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I captured the characters well and didn't go too out-of-character. It was really fun and challenging trying to write Kostchie's accent. Any comments, good or constructive, are appreciated. And of course, kudos give me life!


End file.
